Your Love is My Drug
by elsatheicequeen
Summary: Second Songfic! Still posting from school, we have like 20 minutes left. Summary: Olivia is sitting in her room thinking about her partner. She comes to a conclusion about herself, and her partner. Read and review, it makes my day!
1. Your Love is My Drug

_**Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep.**_

_**I've got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams.**_

_**I'm looking down every alley, I'm making those desperate calls.**_

_**I'm staying up all night hoping, hitting my head against the wall.**_

It was a typical night for Olivia Benson. As she lie in bed, her mind raced with thoughts of her partner, Elliot Stabler. She had loved him since the first day she met him 11 years ago. Although she'd never admit it, she sensed her friends could tell. She wanted desperately to tell him. He was divorced, but she didn't want to snatch him up immediately.

_**What you got, boy, is hard to find.**_

_**I think about it all the time.**_

_**I'm all strung out, my heart is fried.**_

_**I just can't get you off my mind.**_

Olivia had a feeling that Elliot loved her too. But she convinced herself it was just that, a feeling. _'Nobody could love someone as jacked up as me,'_ Olivia thought. Elliot, however, was more than just a friend. Elliot was Olivia's best friend. She'd known him long enough to pretty much write a book about him. Recently though, she'd doubted that feeling and brought it to reality. The winking, the smiling, the touching and hugging. He did those things anyways, but they seemed to be more frequent now than ever. _'Maybe, just maybe,' _she thought, '_he does love me. As more than a friend.'_

_**Because your love, your love, your love is my drug.**_

_**Your love, your love, your love.**_

_**I said your love, your love, your love is my drug.**_

_**Your love, your love, your love.**_

Olivia knew Casey and Alex knew she loved him. Hell, she suspected everyone else did too. Just the other day, Casey thought she was going crazy and Alex thought she was obsessed. Olivia didn't think she was. Sure she'd gone over every detail between them that day, but that's not obsess- '_Oh, maybe it is. Fuck! This is messed up. I'm 42 years old and I'm acting like a lovesick crackhead.'_

_**Won't listen to any advice, moms telling me I should think twice.**_

_**But left to my own devices, I'm addicted, it's a crisis!**_

_**My friends think I've gone crazy; my judgment's getting kinda hazy.**_

_**My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead.**_

_**What you got, boy, is hard to find. **_

_**I think about it all the time.**_

_**I'm all strung out, my heart is fried.**_

_**I just can't get you off my mind.**_

_**Because your love, your love, your love is my drug.**_

_**Your love, your love, your love.**_

_**I said your love, your love, your love is my drug.**_

_**Your love, your love, your love.**_

Olivia thought for a little longer. '_Screw it,' _she thought, '_I'm gonna tell him. I'm sick of losing sleep over him.'_

_**I don't care what people say.**_

_**The rush is worth the price I pay.**_

_**I get so high when you're with me, **_

_**but crash and crave you when you leave.**_

Olivia came up with a plan. She'd invite him over for dinner and a movie and nonchalantly tell him. _'Hmmm, it might work.'_

_**Hey, so I got a question. **_

_**Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?**_

_**Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?**_

_**Is my love your drug? Your drug? Huh, your drug?**_

_**Huh, your drug? Is my love your drug?**_

She'd tell him. Hopefully after she'd told him, he'd admit his feelings. Hopefully.

_**Because your love, your love, your love is my drug.**_

_**Your love, your love, your love.**_

_**I said your love, your love, your love is my drug.**_

_**Your love, your love, your love.**_

_**Your love, your love, your love is my drug.**_

_**Your love, your love, your love.**_

_**I said your love, your love, your love is my drug.**_

_**Your love, your love, your love.**_

Olivia rolled on her side, her mind at ease. She slowly drifted off to sleep with a plan in her head, love in her heart, and a smile on her face.

_**Hey! Hey. (giggles) **_

_**So, (giggles) your love, your love, your love, your love**_

_**(whispers) is my drug.**_


	2. Author's Note

Sorry I forgot to add an Author's Note to the story! So, it's here instead! I hope you enjoyed it and please review the story if you enjoyed. Or even if you didn't. I love getting reviews, they're like the end of a school day, EXCITING! And as I've said in the other stories I've posted in the last hour (Freak Blizzard, Need You Now) I'm currently in school. In Web Design. While we're watching a movie. SCORE. And school will be over in like 10 minutes!

I love you all, because you actually read my stories and don't think I'm weird.

If you do, I don't really care though, I know I'm weird.

My mommy says it all the time :)

Tyler Alesia


End file.
